


Dear Little Sister

by SatlyBoiHours



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Sibling Incest, Sister-Sister Relationship, dub-con, manipulation (????)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatlyBoiHours/pseuds/SatlyBoiHours
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Ikusaba Mukuro
Kudos: 7





	Dear Little Sister

Her deep red lips grazed the brunette's cheek, sending goosebumps down the brunette's body. "You're not gonna deny your precious baby sister now are you?" The artificial strawberry blonde whispers into the brunette's ear. Her words laced with venom and a held-back laugh. The brunette's eyes flickered to the other side of the room. Her face flushing a red that almost rivalled her sister's lipstick.  
"I...." She trailed off. The strawberry blonde smirked and snickered, accepting her victory. Her long red acrylic nails trailed down her older sister's body, tracing her curves and muscles. Her fingertips stopping right above the other's skirt. She paused, letting her sister grow impatient and nervous.   
"J-Junko-" the brunette stammered out after about 40 seconds of nothing. Junko smirked before placing a small bite on the other's ear.  
"What is it, big sis?" She asked. The brunette squirmed in embarrassment.   
"P-please....I can't take it anymore...." She murmured, almost indubitably. Junko slipped her hand under the other's skirt, her nails tracing the middle of her panties ever so slightly, making the other even more desperate for her touch.   
"I don't know what you want, you need to use your words Mukuro," she whispered into her ear one last time as she pressed her fingertip against the brunette's damp underwear.   
"Please! Junko...." She scream whispered. Junko smirked. "Please....I want you to fuck me...." She whispered. The strawberry blonde smirked, evil flashing in her eyes.  
"Well, why didn't you just say that?" She teased before slipping her hand inside Mukuro's panties.


End file.
